


Conserte isso!

by magalud



Series: Unhappy Valentine"s [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus recebe uma ordem para consertar uma situação.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conserte isso!

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos ou Alertas: Personagens tomaram conta da fic. Ela ficou meio bipolar, indo do angst ao humor.  
> Notas: Sequel da fic "Jantar Amargo", feito para a lj-comm ValentinemyAss para Feb. 14th 2010. Algumas pessoas pediram final feliz. Isso foi o que eu consegui.  
> Agradecimentos: Cris, como sempre  
> Disclaimer: Todos os nomes e personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

 

 

— Sr. Weasley? A que devo esta honra?

 

— Dispenso o seu sarcasmo, Snape. Estou aqui por causa de Harry.

 

— O que aconteceu?

 

— Ele precisa de você.

 

— Foi algum ataque de inimigos?

 

— O quê? Oh, não, nada disso. Harry não sofreu nenhum ataque. Ao menos deste tipo.

 

— Então o que houve?

 

— Como pode perguntar isso? Harry está arrasado. Agora deu para beber o dia todo, largou o emprego e vive chorando por sua causa.

 

Uma ira rubra começou a subir pelo sangue de Severus.

 

— Lamento discordar, Sr. Weasley, mas Potter certamente está chorando por seu novo namorado, não eu.

 

— Novo namorado? Harry não teve nenhum namorado desde que vocês se separaram.

 

— Vejo que está desinformado. Eu sei, com certeza, que ele estava com alguém em Valentine's.

 

— Ah, Valentine's. Ele mencionou ter encontrado com você. Aí mesmo é que tudo piorou.

 

— Como assim?

 

— Vejo que ele conseguiu enganar até você. Ele o viu no restaurante, achou que você estava com alguém e não quis dar o braço a torcer admitindo que estava sozinho. Deu a entender que estava com alguém. Mas a verdade é que não quis nem atender o Floo quando Hermione o chamou.

 

Severus finalmente o encarou. Se Harry estava sozinho...

 

Weasley continuou:

 

— Dali foi uma espiral para baixo . Ele começou a beber e a falar só em você, e que agora era tarde demais, porque você já estava com alguém e já tinha se esquecido dele. Nunca o vi tão deprimido.

 

— E quais são, exatamente, suas intenções ao vir até aqui, Sr. Weasley?

 

— Ora, quero que você conserte isso, droga. Faça as pazes com Harry! Vá lá, peça desculpas e conserte tudo!

 

— Espero que tenha consciência de que a coisa não é tão simples assim, Sr. Weasley.

 

— Pare de me chamar assim! Fico parecendo meu pai! Chame-me de Ron.

 

— Como queira, _Ronald_ — soou como Weasley. — Estava apenas tentando explicar que não é tão simples. Não posso simplesmente aparecer do nada um dia e confessar meu amor imorredouro se Potter não quer sequer me ver.

 

— Vocês resolvem isso na hora, eu tenho certeza! Mas pelo amor de Merlin, resolva essa crise!

 

— Então, é sua impressão que, se eu aparecer no apartamento de Potter, ele poderá me receber?

 

— Claro que sim. Harry é louco por você. Ou simplesmente louco, mas isso não vem ao caso.

 

— E por que eu faria o que está me pedindo? Ou melhor, está me ordenando, na ilusão de que eu obedecerei.

 

— Ora, você não quer ajudar Harry?

 

— Isso poderia custar muito ao meu atual relacionamento.

 

Weasley ficou sem cor.

 

— Atual relacionamento...?

 

— Se você ouviu Harry dizer que me encontrou no restaurante em Valentine's, deve ter raciocinado que eu estava, na época, e talvez ainda esteja, envolvido romanticamente com uma outra pessoa. — A reação de Weasley o fez dar um risinho sarcástico. — Oh. Posso ver que raciocínio continua a ser uma de suas áreas falhas.

 

— Você tem um namorado? Não é aquele nojento do Malfoy, é?

 

— Lucius?

 

— Não, Draco.

 

— Não seja obtuso. Draco Malfoy não encostaria em mim nem com um bastão de cinco metros nos separando. Ademais, ele está comprometido para uma das irmãs Greengrass.

 

— Daphne, do nosso ano em Hogwarts?

 

— Não, a mais nova.

 

— Aquela que tem nome de hotel? Hilton, Waldorf, Plaza...?

 

— Astoria.

 

— Oh. Ela parecia uma garota justa.

 

— Algo mais que você queira saber sobre a futura Sra. Draco Malfoy? Por que mesmo você veio até aqui, Ronald?

 

Weasley se avermelhou e continuou:

 

— Então quem é seu namorado?

 

— Talvez eu não tenha um namorado, talvez eu simplesmente não deva dizer. Suficiente dizer que, se eu tiver um namorado, ele dificilmente se compadeceria dos atuais infortúnios amorosos de Harry Potter.

 

— Mas então convença-o!

 

Mais uma vez, Severus o encarou. Weasley parecia mesmo transtornado.

 

Severus não pôde evitar um sarcasmo.

 

— Deve ter sido muito difícil vir até aqui, Ronald. Potter sabe que está aqui?

 

— Já disse que não! Não tem nenhum namorado, tem?

 

— Claro que não.

 

— Seu seboso! Vai ajudar Harry ou não?

 

— Por que eu ajudaria?

 

Pela primeira vez, Weasley pareceu baixar suas defesas. Ele encarou Severus longamente. Severus nunca vira aquele olhar no rosto emoldurado por cabelo cor de fogo.

 

— Do jeito que eu vejo a coisa, você também se preocupa com ele. E não adianta negar, Snape. Eu vi o jeito que você reagiu quando eu falei que ele precisava de sua ajuda. Você estava a ponto de pular no lombo de um trestálio e ir até ele.

 

Severus olhou para o chão. Weasley podia ser mais perceptivo do que dava a perceber.

 

— Isso não quer dizer nada.

 

— Uma ova que não. Então vá lá agora mesmo, Snape, e conserte essa bagunça, ou eu vou falar para Ginny que você podia ajudar e não fez só por vingança.

 

Severus soltou um esboço de risada.

 

— Deve ter levado uma pancada na cabeça se pensa que pode me ameaçar com sua irmãzinha, Ronald.

 

— Eu sei que você não tem medo de Ginny. Mas _Ginny_ — ele enfatizou o nome dela — conhece muitas pessoas, inclusive na imprensa. Ao contrário de mim, _Ginny_ foi trocada por um homem, ainda por cima um homem mais velho e de reputação duvidosa. _Ginny_ nunca lidou bem com isso. _Ginny_ tem milhões de motivos para ser ressentida, maldosa, vingativa, mesquinha e cruel. — Os olhos de Severus se estreitaram ao ouvir isso. — E _Ginny_ já mostrou que pode ser tudo isso quando quer.

 

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

 

Severus não esperava que sua antiga chave funcionasse na porta do apartamento de Harry. Fazia seis meses que eles terminaram tudo. Era tempo suficiente para dar aquela mudança que caracteriza o fim de uma etapa, até mesmo mudança de endereço.

 

Não era o caso. Ele abriu a porta, sem saber direito o que esperava encontrar. A primeira impressão não foi o que ele encontrou, mas a que veio de encontro a ele. Um cheiro acre, ativo, como se misturasse roupa suja, ar abafado, falta de sol e puro desespero. Era um cheiro semelhante ao que ele sentira em Spinner's End antes de efetuar a reforma profunda que deixou o lugar habitável novamente.

 

Havia roupas espalhadas literalmente por todo o lugar: sofá, cadeiras, chão, mesa de jantar. Copos também, mas a maioria era de latas e garrafas: vodka, gin, cerveja Muggle, cerveja amanteigada, uísque de fogo, uísque escocês, uísque de milho... Era uma seleção e tanto.

 

Então Snape finalmente ouviu. O ressonar conhecido, o som que parecia ser uma cantiga de ninar durante os três anos em que aquele endereço também fora seu.

 

Harry roncava suavemente, semi-enterrado entre as roupas e outros objetos no sofá. Estava deitado de bruços. Os óculos estavam sumidos, a boca estava entreaberta e dela saía uma trilha do que parecia ser saliva seca que manchava o sofá.

 

O coração de Severus se apertou ao olhar Harry com atenção. Havia olheiras debaixo dos olhos, uma perda de peso considerável e uma palidez que tocou Severus a ponto de ele passar a mão naquele rosto pelo qual tinha o mais profundo carinho, apesar de tudo que acontecera.

 

O toque acordou Harry.

 

— Hum... Hã? — Ele tateou em busca dos óculos e colocou-os. Os olhos vagos se fecharam em Severus. — Ah, é você de novo.

 

Severus franziu o cenho. Eles não se viam há meses. O que ele queria dizer com "você de novo"?

 

Harry se sentou no sofá, tentando segurar a cabeça:

 

— Oh, Merlin... Eu gostaria de não ver você o tempo todo, Severus. Ainda vou morrer por causa dessas alucinações. Lembra quando Ron me pegou no meio de uma? Ele quase pirou. — Ele riu alto. — Pobre Ron...

 

Severus achou melhor intervir.

 

— Potter, tente se organizar. Vamos, hora de tomar um banho.

 

— Uau. Você está respondendo hoje.

 

— Sim, sim, você vai ver que eu estou bem respondão hoje. Vamos, levante-se.

 

Harry obedeceu, indo para o quarto.

 

— Pena que você é só uma alucinação. Porque o verdadeiro Severus não quer nada comigo. Ele está com alguém, nem sei quem. Não me interessa também. Ele saiu de casa, eu implorei que ele ficasse. E ele me deu aquele papo: "Somos diferentes, mundos diferentes", blábláblá. Droga, eu estava quase montando um laboratório para ele.

 

— Gosta de chorar muito, Harry?

 

— É, claro — Harry se dirigiu, trôpego, até o quarto. — Até minha alucinação goza da minha cara!

 

Ao entrar no quarto, Severus podia jurar que tinha mais roupas em cima da cama do que dentro dos armários.

 

— Pegue uma roupa limpa. Você vai tomar um banho.

 

— Nossa, você parece mesmo o Severus verdadeiro.

 

— Por que você tem uma partição inteira do seu armário vazia, se suas roupas estão espalhadas por todo esse apartamento?

 

— Porque eu sempre esperei que ele voltasse. E quis deixar tudo pronto.

 

A revelação atingiu Severus como um soco no estômago.

 

— É, patético, eu sei. Até minha alucinação me acha patético! O verdadeiro Severus me acharia ainda mais patético se soubesse que eu não consigo dormir nessa cama desde que eu o encontrei naquele maldito restaurante, naquele maldito Valentine's.

 

A voz dele quebrou e lágrimas começaram a cair livremente por suas faces. Severus indagou:

 

— O quê?

 

Chorando como um bebê procurando a mãe que tal chorando como um bebê precisando da mãe ?, Harry respondeu:

 

— Isso mesmo. Está feliz agora? Eu não consigo dormir mais ali. Aquela cama era nossa, nosso altar de amor. Ele me completava, ele me satisfazia. Ah, Severus, eu não sei mais o que fazer. Sinto tanto a sua falta. Agora você já se refez, já tem outra pessoa. Eu não acreditava nisso até ver você naquele restaurante. Droga, você levou 20 anos para se recuperar da paixão sobre minha mãe, mas em menos de seis meses você me esqueceu! Uma merda de seis meses, Severus! Eu signifiquei tão pouco assim? Eu não fui nada na sua vida! Nada! Eu acho que não sou nada mesmo. Já derrotei Voldemort, já fiz o que todos queriam. Agora todos podem me deixar em paz. Não sou nada mesmo. Um _nada_. Você sempre soube disso, não, Severus? Oh, Merlin, eu sou patético!

 

E caiu em pranto, soluçando profundamente. Severus nunca o vira daquele jeito, nem mesmo quando ele perdera Sirius Black ou Remus Lupin. Antes mesmo que pudesse raciocinar sobre o que fazia, Severus simplesmente seguiu seus instintos, envolvendo-o em seus braços e consolando-o:

 

— Não, você não é um nada. Tampouco é patético.

 

Durante muito tempo, Harry limitou-se a esvaziar toda sua tristeza e solidão nos braços de Severus. Quando os soluços se tornaram mais esporádicos, Harry assoou o nariz e encarou-o, os olhos verdes avermelhados de tanto chorar.

 

— Você nunca foi tão simpático antes. Como alucinação, quero dizer. Você sempre me acusou e brigou comigo, me ridicularizou e foi irônico.

 

— Um Gryffindor teimoso e cabeça-dura como você não perceberia meus momentos de simpatia e solidariedade.

 

— Agora sim, está mais parecido com a verdadeira alucinação. O Severus verdadeiro jamais seria tão bonzinho.

 

— Está sendo duro demais consigo mesmo e comigo também. Nós dois não temos direito de sermos um pouco mais flexíveis?

 

Harry deixou os braços de Severus e indagou, sério:

 

— Posso pedir um favor?

 

— Claro.

 

— Por favor, não me confunda. — Severus deixou claro que estava intrigado, e Harry esclareceu. — Não fale como se você fosse Severus. Nada contra você, mas eu respeito muito o verdadeiro Severus para deixar uma alucinação falar por ele.

 

— Se eu não sou o verdadeiro Severus, então quem eu sou?

 

— Eu já disse, uma alucinação.

 

— Em outras palavras, um produto de sua imaginação. Ou melhor, de seu inconsciente. É isso?

 

— Boa idéia. Isso mesmo, você é um produto de meu inconsciente ou subconsciente.

 

— Com que propósito você acha que seu subconsciente criaria essa alucinação?

 

— Talvez para me fazer falar sobre o assunto. Sabe, meus amigos não agüentam mais me ouvir me lamentar a respeito de Severus. E eu... eu preciso falar sobre isso, entende?

 

— Entendo. Agora me deixe fazer meu papel e diga: por que você não procurou o verdadeiro Severus e disse como se sentia?

 

— Não conseguia. Não senti que merecesse. Eu realmente me sinto um nada. Voldemort está morto e agora eu não tenho mais função. Ele vivia me incentivando a procurar uma carreira, e o patético aqui achava que Quidditch era uma carreira.

 

— Agora você só bebe e se lamenta, é isso?

 

— Eu não consigo entender como Severus conseguiu ir adiante. Ele me esqueceu!

 

— Está com raiva dele por causa disso?

 

— Estou com raiva de _mim_ , por não conseguir. Ele já está num outro relacionamento, comemorou Valentine's com o novo namorado. Ele tem um namorado! E o que eu tenho? Quer saber o que eu tenho? Eu tenho uma garrafa de tequila, por Merlin!

 

— Nem isso você tem mais. A tequila acabou há uns dois ou três dias, pelo que pude notar.

 

— Tudo isso? Já não se faz mais tequila como antigamente.

 

— Pare de mudar de assunto. Então, depois de Valentine's você decidiu se entregar aos dúbios benefícios do álcool.

 

— Nossa, até sua alucinação é esperta. Como eu sinto falta de Severus...!

 

— Vamos, eu sou seu subconsciente tentando fazer sua psicanálise. O que você diria para Severus se ele estivesse aqui?

 

— Seu bastardo!

 

— Eu não fiz nada!

 

— Não, é o que eu diria para ele. É um bastardo, um nojento e um cretino! Por que ele não confiou mais em nós? Vivia dizendo que éramos diferentes, diferentes demais.

 

— Você acha que ele estava errado.

 

— Eu digo que se ele achava que eu sou teimoso, então ele é muito mais! Insistindo que éramos diferentes demais para dar certo, com grande diferença de idade e essas coisas.

 

— Ele nunca disse que você era bonito e atraente?

 

— Claro. Mas isso era para enfatizar que ele era feio, velho e totalmente errado para mim. Não percebe? Ele também achava que era um nada, um perdedor.

 

Finalmente Severus conseguiu perceber o que Harry tentava dizer com aquelas palavras desconexas de baixa auto-estima e autodesprezo.

 

— Agora entendi. Está tentando dizer que o verdadeiro Severus tinha o foco errado. Em vez de se concentrar nas diferenças entre vocês, ele deveria ter se concentrado nas igualdades, na identidade - no que vocês tinham em comum.

 

Harry arregalou os olhos.

 

— Nossa. Esse meu inconsciente está realmente acertando na mosca hoje.

 

Severus achou que tinha chegado ao limite.

 

— Excelente. Com isso em mente, por que não pega uma roupa limpa e toma um banho?

 

Harry choramingou como se tivesse três anos:

 

— Por que não posso usar um feitiço limpante?

 

— Acredito que tenha usado muitos desses, Potter. Mas nenhum substitui um bom banho com água, sabão e tudo mais. Até inconscientemente você sabe disso. Vamos lá.

 

— Está bem. — Ele sorriu e Severus sentiu como se o quarto todo estivesse iluminado por mil sóis. — Acho até que inconscientemente também vou fazer uma poção de sobriedade.

 

— Talvez, quando acordar. Agora você vai dormir, dormir de verdade, na sua cama.

 

— Na... na cama? Mas... na cama...

 

— Sim, na cama. Você precisa enfrentar, Potter. Faz quase seis meses...

 

Ele interrompeu:

 

— Cinco meses e 27 dias.

 

— Cinco meses e 27 dias?

 

— Não que eu estivesse contando.

 

— Não, claro que não.

 

— E não sei quanto tempo estive dormindo. Ou onde.

 

— Entendo. Agora pare de enrolar. Já para o banho, mocinho. Quer ajuda?

 

— Não. Obrigado, inconsciente.

 

— Eu sou fruto de sua própria mente, esqueceu? Não precisa me agradecer. Olha, já está enrolando de novo.

 

Harry obedeceu, parecendo mais alegre. Severus lhe garantiu privacidade e observou quando ele saiu do banheiro parecendo refeito. Mas Severus o saudou negaceando com a cabeça.

 

— Pode tirar essas roupas e colocar um pijama limpo.

 

— Mas eu acabei de acordar!

 

— Não, você ainda está de porre, ou não estaria tendo uma alucinação.

 

— Bom... Está certo.

 

— Então, você precisa de sono, sono de verdade. — Ele mostrou um frasco que trouxera de casa. — Achei essa poção para dormir entre garrafas de vodka na sua cozinha. Aposto como nem sabia que estava lá.

 

Harry trocou a calça jeans pelo pijama comprido, comentando:

 

— Mas você é meu subconsciente. Sabia que ia achar.

 

— Também achei uma poção contra ressaca, que você vai tomar quando acordar. Vou deixar ao lado da cama.

 

Harry ficou inquieto, desconfortável.

 

— Er... A cama...

 

— Pare com isso. Você está pronto. E pare de ser mimado. Este é seu apartamento e esta é sua cama. Vocês apenas compartilhavam a cama. Ele não tinha lugar cativo.

 

— Sim, ele tinha. — Harry deu de ombros. — Essa cama significa meu coração. Sabe, é como se fosse.

 

— Um símbolo?

 

— Isso, um símbolo. Ninguém mais vai ocupá-la além de Severus.

 

— Potter, que tal você pensar em procurá-lo quando acordar? Para medir a temperatura, fazer um reconhecimento, como se diz.

 

Harry olhou o chão.

 

— Não quero ser humilhado. Severus pode ser cruel quando quer.

 

Severus não pôde evitar uma dor no coração. Os receios de Harry tinham fundamento. Mas ele pensou rápido.

 

— Se eu sou produto de sua mente, isso quer dizer que inconscientemente você está pronto para enfrentar até mesmo o lado mais cruel de Severus. Você pode não admitir, mas está. Relaxe que tudo vai dar certo. Você é um Gryffindor, sempre confia que o melhor vá acontecer. Agora deixe de se preocupar: vamos, já para cama.

 

Severus ajudou Harry a se enfiar embaixo dos lençóis. O rapaz estava mesmo impressionado.

 

— Nossa, eu adorei nossa conversa. Você vai estar aqui quando eu acordar?

 

Severus deu de ombros:

 

— Mais provável que não. Sua mente resolveu o que precisava ser resolvido, minha presença provavelmente não será mais necessária.

 

— Pena. Estava me acostumando a você.

 

— Melhor se você se concentrar em se reaproximar do verdadeiro Severus.

 

— Mas ele tem um namorado agora!

 

— Procure dentro de si mesmo. Você conheceu partes dele que pouca gente conhece. Acha que ele realmente esqueceu você tão rapidamente? Ou tão facilmente? O verdadeiro Severus é tão frívolo assim?

 

— Não. Ele não confia facilmente. Será que ele mentiu para mim naquele restaurante, em Valentine's?

 

— Você mentiu para ele na mesma ocasião, não foi?

 

— Verdade. Bom, amanhã eu tiro isso tudo a limpo. Boa noite, alucinação.

 

— Eu vou ficar até você dormir. Agora tome sua poção. E bons sonhos, Potter.

 

Severus Snape esperou pacientemente até Harry cair profundamente no sono da poção que ele preparara antes de vir ao apartamento dele. Dessa vez, ele resistiu ao impulso de acariciar o jovem.

 

Ele tinha mais o que fazer.

 

o0o o0o o0o

 

Havia uma estranha sensação pelo corpo de Harry quando ele acordou. Era manhã, o sol não estava muito alto. Ele se sentia refrescado e disposto como há muito não experimentava. Ao ver que tinha dormido na sua própria cama, ele se lembrou da alucinação que tivera. Conferiu a poção contra ressaca e levantou-se, disposto a tomar outro banho antes mesmo do café.

 

Enquanto sentia a cascata de água quente em seus músculos descansados, ele procurava seguir o conselho de sua própria mente e relaxar para o encontro com Severus. Sabia mais ou menos o que dizer, como abordar certos assuntos. Primeiro iria confessar a falsidade no Dia dos Namorados, depois sondaria Severus sobre aquela noite. Depois ele faria o possível para se mostrar disponível e disposto a retomar a relação.

 

Ele se vestia no quarto quando um aroma delicioso de pão de canela invadiu o apartamento. Harry sabia que as paredes do apartamento eram finas, mas seriam tão finas assim a ponto de a comida do vizinho chegar até ali para atormentá-lo?

 

Ao chegar à sala, a surpresa. As roupas espalhadas tinham sido recolhidas e separadas para serem lavadas, as garrafas estavam na lata de lixo e a mesa estava posta para duas pessoas, com suco de laranja, torradas, pão de canela, geléias e queijos. Harry olhou para a porta da cozinha, de onde Severus saía com dois pratos fumegantes. Ele viu Harry e sorriu.

 

— Ah, você já está pronto. Bem na hora, devo dizer. Está com fome?

 

— Severus?

 

Ele deu os últimos retoques na mesa, pondo o prato com os ovos quentes e disse:

 

— Bom-dia, Harry, sou eu mesmo. Desculpe a invasão, mas eu acordei com pressa e com fome, e resolvi fazer uma visita. Você se incomoda que eu tenha incluído você no café?

 

— Não, mas...

 

— Sente-se.

 

Harry obedeceu, observando, desconfiado:

 

— Você parece bem animado. Não costuma ser assim de manhã.

 

— Eu tive uma noite estranha — confessou Severus, servindo-se de suco. — Acordei descansado e resolvi aparecer, mesmo sem me anunciar. Nem sabia se minha chave iria funcionar, se você estaria em casa, mas... É estranho, não sou impulsivo, você sabe.

 

— Que coincidência, Severus. Eu estava para lhe fazer uma visita.

 

— É mesmo? Parece mesmo uma coincidência. Talvez nossos inconscientes tenham se comunicado de alguma maneira.

 

— No meu caso, foi fruto de uma crise de consciência culpada. Eu queria pedir desculpas a você por ter mentido. Eu não tinha nenhum namorado em Valentine's. Sei que dei a impressão de que tinha, mas foi uma mentira. Desculpe.

 

Severus o encarou, e Harry podia jurar que ele empalidecera.

 

— Isso é realmente formidável. Porque eu vim aqui dizer exatamente a mesma coisa. Eu não tenho namorado, não tive ninguém. Jantei sozinho na noite de Valentine's. Bastante constrangedor, aliás, com todos aqueles casais apaixonados. Você foi esperto, pedindo para viagem.

 

Harry abriu um dos pães de canela, o aroma delicioso passeando em suas narinas.

 

— Sabe, Severus, você parece muito tranquilo e bem-humorado. Se você não tivesse me dito agora mesmo que está sozinho, eu diria que seu namorado estava lhe fazendo bem.

 

— Não, não tenho namorado e não estou me sentindo nada tranquilo. Eu vim aqui fazer as pazes, Harry. Ainda tenho sentimentos por você e já passei da fase de ter orgulho em admitir isso, ou de achar que isso é uma fraqueza. Não sei se vai me aceitar de volta, mas eu quero que saiba que não estou preparado para tirar você da minha vida. Sua amizade também significa muito para mim.

 

Harry parou de passar geléia no pão, encarando os olhos negros profundos, que pareciam faiscar de tanta paixão ao olhar para ele. Bem verdade que Harry também estava com o coração tão acelerado que nem sabia como ainda conseguia segurar o pão sem destroçá-lo.

 

— Você tem certeza, Severus? Desculpe dizer, mas eu não estou tão tranquilo quanto você.

 

— Entendo. Obviamente eu não esperava que nós dois fôssemos cair na cama e ter uma cópula vigorosa e animal a título dos "velhos tempos". Na verdade, não espero sequer que me acredite, mas pelo menos tenha certeza de que sou sincero. Não estou aqui de má-fé. De qualquer forma, ao menos você ganhou um café da manhã gratuito.

 

— E você estaria disposto a falar sobre o que aconteceu?

 

Severus não escondeu seu desconforto.

 

— Você sabe que não sou bom nisso. Não aperfeiçoei essas habilidades durante esse tempo que estivemos separados, lamento informar.

 

— Bom, não é só você que é ruim em expressar sentimentos. Mas eu também gostaria de tentar outra vez, Severus. Nós somos bons juntos.

 

Severus estendeu a mão sobre a mesa até que se unisse à de Harry.

 

— Sim, somos bons juntos, não? Melhores do que quando estamos separados.

 

Harry sorriu, acariciando a mão de dedos longos e firmes:

 

— Concordo em gênero, número e grau. Severus, eu sinto muito.

 

— Por quê?

 

— Porque podíamos ter passado os últimos meses em atividades bem mais interessantes.

 

— É minha vez de concordar. Então você quer ser mais do que meu amigo?

 

— Ser amigo é bom — admitiu Harry. — Seria uma maneira de retomarmos as coisas devagar.

 

— Verdade — admitiu Severus, tentando esconder o desapontamento.

 

Harry abriu um sorriso safado e fingiu mexer o suco de laranja com o dedo, dizendo:

 

— Desde quando eu faço qualquer coisa devagar, Severus?

 

E pôs o dedo na boca, lambendo-o de maneira decididamente lasciva. Um borrão pareceu passar à frente de seus olhos, de tão rápido que Severus mexeu a varinha. Harry se sentiu flutuar um segundo. Quando deu por si, estava pelado, na própria cama, debaixo de um Severus igualmente pelado que o encarava com uma fome inequívoca nos olhos.

 

— Última chance para se arrepender, Harry.

 

Harry soltou um sorriso.

 

— E do que eu possivelmente poderia me arrepender?

 

— Você sabe do que eu sou capaz quando quero algo. E no momento eu quero você todinho.

 

A ereção de Harry, que estava começando a ficar firme, deu um pulo ao ouvir o tom de desejo na voz de Severus. Oh, e que voz!...

 

— E o que você quer fazer comigo?

 

— Quero fazer você ser incapaz de usar essa sua boquinha talentosa para outra coisa que não gemidos.

 

— Hum, já prometendo grandes - humpf!

 

Harry não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois Severus inesperadamente mergulhou entre suas pernas e abocanhou-o de uma só vez, sem qualquer aviso. Harry se derreteu ao sentir o calor e a umidade a envolvê-lo como só Severus sabia fazer.

 

O bruxo mais velho, porém, estava ocupado demais em reconhecer os cheiros e gostos familiares de seu Harry amado. Sua língua fez um minucioso trabalho de verificação da textura da ereção de Harry enquanto os gemidos que chegavam a seus ouvidos o incentivavam a explorar ainda mais.

 

" _Merlin, como senti falta disso!"_ , pensou Harry, perdendo rapidamente a capacidade de raciocínio. Severus era exímio praticante de fellatio, como seu pênis alegremente lembrava.

 

A língua, os lábios, a pressão e sucção, associadas à emoção de ter Severus novamente em sua cama, levaram Harry rapidamente ao ponto de ebulição. Ele tentou avisar:

 

— Devagar...! Eu vou... Sev...!

 

Como se tivesse ouvido o contrário, Severus redobrou os esforços, os lábios pressionando suavemente o lindo veludo que envolvia o ferro da ereção de Harry. O rapaz não teve a menor chance: esvaziou-se com um grito gutural na garganta de Severus, que gemeu de prazer ao sentir o gosto agridoce de sua semente. Com carinho, chupou-o até esvaziá-lo, deitando a cabeça em seu baixo ventre enquanto Harry recuperava o fôlego em grandes golfadas de ar.

 

— Desculpe.

 

— Você não tem do que se desculpar.

 

— Não consegui me controlar. Não queria terminar a diversão tão cedo.

 

— Em primeiro lugar, meu objetivo era fazer você perder controle. Além disso, quem disse que a diversão terminou? Eu ainda nem comecei a tirar o atraso de todos esses meses.

 

Os olhinhos de Harry brilharam.

 

— Verdade?

 

— Oh, pode apostar, meu ninfomaníaco. Quero ver você melado, pelado, arrombado, saciado e andando engraçado por vários dias.

 

Foi o suficiente para Harry começar a se interessar de novo. Ele sorriu, safado, e quis saber:

 

— E o que você vai fazer para me deixar assim?

 

— Você quer me ouvir falando tudo que eu quero fazer com você, seu garoto assanhado? Quer me ouvir falar de como eu vou lamber e comer essa sua bundinha gostosa? Vou me enfiar dentro de você todo até você pedir misericórdia.

 

As mãos de Severus iam passeando pelo corpo de Harry, dando ênfase às palavras dele.

 

— Hum... Que gostoso...

 

— Você é que é gostoso, garoto. Tem um pau tão lindo...

 

O referido órgão pareceu dar um pulo ao ser mencionado. Severus sorriu:

 

— Oh, meu ninfomaníaco gosta de ouvir palavrões? Harry, você nunca mostrou essa preferência antes...

 

— Severus, essa sua voz... falando essas coisas... — Harry arfava, quase babando. — Fico louco!

 

— Então quer ouvir minha voz descrevendo as coisas pervertidas que quero fazer com você, é isso?

 

— É! — Harry já começava a se tocar, sua ereção entrando em prontidão rapidamente.

 

Severus deu um tapa na mão do rapaz, reclamando:

 

— Esse pau é meu! Eu quero ver esse pau gotejando de desejo quando eu mandar você empinar a bundinha gostosa. Aí eu vou lambuzar seu cuzinho todinho, primeiro com minha língua, depois com minha poção especial, uma que vai fazer você ainda mais sensível quando eu começar a enfiar meus dedos na sua entradinha, preparando você gostoso e devagarzinho. Aí eu vou explorar você com meus dedos até achar aquele lugarzinho que vai fazer você gritar alto a ponto dos vizinhos quererem chamar a polícia. Vão pensar que eu estou matando você....

 

— Você está me matando de _verdade_ — reclamou Harry.

 

Severus respondeu virando o rapaz de bruços e continuando a falar:

 

— Assim está melhor?

 

— Não! Severus, por favor!

 

Ele enfiou o rosto entre as nádegas de Harry e deu uma lambida generosa no orifício, antes de indagar, a voz rouca e sensual:

 

— Melhorou?

 

— Não... — miou Harry. — Mais!...

 

— Seu taradinho insaciável. _Accio_ lubrificante!

 

— Agora sim — sussurrou Harry, ficando de quatro e rebolando de impaciência. — Por favor, Sev!

 

— Quieto, garoto ninfomaníaco. Ou então serei obrigado a esquecer os preparativos e entrar sem qualquer tipo de revestimento.

 

Harry estava com um sorrisinho superior ao comentar.

 

— Já é a segunda vez que você me chama disso. Será que meu apetite sexual é demais para você, meu velho? Idade está alcançando você? Não dá mais no couro?

 

— Ah, está com medo de eu não dar mais no couro? Você deveria estar com medo é de não conseguir sentar uma semana depois que eu terminar com você. — Severus enfiou dois dedos de uma vez e Harry sibilou. — Ah, não é mais tão esperto agora, não é?

 

— Está melhorando, Sev. Mas tenho certeza que você pode fazer melhor... Oh!

 

— Oh, acredito que seja disso que você está reclamando. Pronto, achei sua próstata. Ela parece estar intacta. Pobrezinho do Harry, tanto tempo sem sexo. Não é à toa que perdeu o controle com um boquetezinho.

 

— Sev... Ah!

 

— Sentiu o terceiro dedo, não foi?

 

— Mais, Sev, mais!

 

— Pare de se mexer, ou eu erro o buraco!

 

Se não fosse a situação, Harry estaria achando tudo hilário. Mas naquele momento, o que ele queria era a única coisa que Severus se recusava a fazer. Quando Severus retirou os dedos, ele reclamou com um gemido de protesto, mas passou a miar quando sentiu o namorado se posicionando atrás dele. Na verdade, Severus se colocou na frente do gol. Harry podia sentir a cabeça encostando em sua abertura e rebolou de ansiedade.

 

— Pronto, Harry?

 

— Sim! Sim!

 

— Então se segura, menino, porque esse velho aqui vai lhe dar uma lição para você não esquecer tão cedo.

 

Enquanto ele falava, ia se afundando para dentro de Harry, escorregando sem pressa, saboreando as sensações de calor, de pressão, de familiaridade. Era como voltar para casa. Severus não se dera conta de como tinha sentido falta dessa sensação de se unir a Harry, de se completar em Harry, de desfrutar de Harry. O rapaz gemia e corcoveava de prazer, incentivando-o a acelerar o ritmo. Severus ficou mais do que contente em aceitar a sugestão.

 

— Você está tão apertadinho… — A voz de Severus estava estrangulada, como se ele tivesse dificuldade em respirar. — Tão gostoso...

 

— Você é que está uma delícia dentro de mim. Seu pau aumentou! Você usou Engorgio?

 

— Não, é você que me deixa todo inchado de tesão, Harry. Só de pensar nesse seu cuzinho apertadinho, minha ferramenta fica querendo ficar ainda maior. Hoje eu vou arrombar você todinho.

 

— Mais, Sev!

 

Severus agarrou os quadris de Harry com tanta força que ameaçava deixar marcas roxas. Harry não se importava. Ele só se sentia totalmente comido, preenchido, arrombado, explorado. E cada vez que Severus acertava aquele lugar, o rapaz urrava de prazer. Além do mais, Severus também agarrava o pau de Harry e o estimulava com vigor. Os dois se mexiam como se fossem um, um único corpo, um único animal, correndo em busca de algo que nem eles sabiam o que era. Mas era de fora desse mundo, com certeza.

 

Harry reconheceu os sinais do orgasmo chegando: o calorzinho no fundo das bolas, quase que um formigamento de tanto sangue acumulado. Ele não tinha como nem queria se segurar. Era um orgasmo dos grandes, impossível de se deter como um trem a toda velocidade.

 

— Não! Ah, eu vou gozar! Sev, Merlin, eu vou gozar tudo! Não! Vai acabar!

 

— Goza, Harry! Goza para mim agora!

 

Como um cachorrinho treinado, Harry só precisava ouvir a ordem e gozou intensamente. O pau dele se contorcia enquanto as bolas expulsavam sua semente aos jatos, cuspindo para todos os lados, lambuzando a cama, os dedos de Severus, o corpo de Harry... A pressão fez Harry se retesar, apertando Severus entre suas bochechas, e o bruxo mais velho também sentiu a explosão quase ao mesmo tempo que o parceiro. Os dois urraram, os olhos fechados, as costas arqueadas, ondas e ondas de prazer tomando conta de ambos.

 

Harry ainda tremia de prazer, tentando recuperar o fôlego, quando Severus desabou na cama, também ofegante. Os dois não se preocuparam com a sujeira misturada de suas sementes, embolando-se num longo e demorado beijo, barulhento por causa de suas respirações.

 

— Droga... — disse Harry. — Eu queria que durasse mais.

 

— Hum, da próxima vez a gente vai mais devagar. Essa era necessária para tirar do sistema.

 

— Nossa, e como tinha coisa para tirar.

 

— Então cumpri minha promessa?

 

— Deixa eu ver. Pelado? Confere. Lambuzado? Confere. Arrombado? Hum, confere. Saciado? Bom...

 

— Mas eu nem comecei com você, rapaz. Você falou sério sobre arrombado? Eu machuquei você?

 

— Claro que não! Bom, tirando o óbvio, claro. — Harry fez uma careta ao mexer a bunda. — Hum, e acho que a história de andar engraçado também confere.

 

Severus adquiriu uma expressão preocupada.

 

— Você precisa de uma poção contra dor?

 

— Não, acho que não. — Harry o acariciou, os olhos verdes olhando-o com paixão. — Só preciso de você.

 

Severus decidiu dar seriedade à conversa:

 

— Tem certeza, Harry? Apesar do que acabamos de fazer, não é tarde para mudar de ideia, se quiser.

 

— Agora, mais do que nunca, eu sei o que quero. Quero você comigo e eu sei que você também me quer com você.

 

— Apesar das diferenças?

 

— Nós devíamos nos concentrar nos pontos comuns e fixar neles para seguir em frente. Eu amo você e quero ficar com você. O resto é secundário.

 

— Gryffindor otimista. E seus amigos? O que vão dizer?

 

— Nada que não tenham dito antes. A essa altura, eles já sabem o que sinto por você. Até meu subconsciente sabe. Mas se você não me quiser...

 

— Como pode dizer isso? Estou preocupado com sua imagem. Você foi meu aluno e temos uma diferença de idade de 20 anos. As pessoas não vão aprovar.

 

— Não preciso da aprovação de ninguém para ficar com o homem que amo. — Harry parecia determinado. — Vamos enfrentá-los. Se você estiver a meu lado, Severus, tenho certeza de que podemos fazer qualquer coisa.

 

Num impulso, Harry colou seus lábios aos de Severus, como que para selar a promessa.

 

— Então estamos bem?

 

— Claro. Estamos juntos, então estamos bem.

 

— Juntos — repetiu Severus, abraçando Harry.

 

— Agora eu preciso de uma sonequinha, mas logo vou querer ver se você consegue me deixar saciado.

 

— Só preciso de uns 20 minutos, pirralho.

 

— Certo — Harry bocejou. — Vamos ver do que você é capaz, meu velho.

 

Harry se ajeitou nos braços de Severus e fechou os olhos, rapidamente se entregando ao sono. Severus sorriu para si mesmo, apertando o amor de sua vida contra seu corpo.

 

 _"Consertado",_ pensou.

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
